


Notched

by ParadoxMage



Series: Shorts [16]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Notched Rifle, Notches, One Shot, Short, Unfeeling Widow, sniping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxMage/pseuds/ParadoxMage
Summary: Snipers mark their rifles. What do those marks really mean?





	Notched

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, been a while. Here's a short thing I wrote really quick a few nights ago.

When snipers notch their rifles, it is a record of the history of both gun and wielder.

 

It is the story of this weapon’s path through the world, the swath of crimson it has cut through breathing bodies at the behest of its wielder.

 

The notches of a rifle are also a judgement.

 

It is a count of the weight on your soul, the red in your ledger. It is a memory of all those you have condemned to an early grave.

 

Really, the notches are a way to preserve those you’ve, well, murdered. It’s a way to honor their memory, a way of thanking them for their sacrifice.

 

It’s a way of reminding yourself that you have taken lives, that you have hurt others. The notches are permanent, just as the death.

 

You should never forget this, and the notches make sure you don’t.

  
  
  


That is why her rifle is clean, from barrel to stock.

 

Because the lives she has taken do not matter to her, do not weigh on her soul.

 

There is no guilt, no remorse, no pity or pain.

  
  
  


Because that’s what the notches really mean.

  
  
  


They mean you care.

  
  
  


And she doesn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry to say that my life is slowly but surely getting more and more hectic and my time for writing fanfic is getting smaller and smaller. Sad but true. I'm doing my best to write at least a little, and I do quite enjoy this so I'll probably be around, though not much if I'm honest. That's really all I've got to say.
> 
> Anyway, what'd you guys think? Feel free to let me know. Or not. That's fine. Totally fine. (No it isn't.)


End file.
